Indomitable Will
The ability to possess unusually strong willpower. Not to be confused with Enhanced Willpower. Also Called * Advanced Will/Willpower * Determination * Enhanced/Unbreakable Will/Willpower * Indomitable Spirit * Iron Will * Sheer Will/Willpower * Strong Mind * Strong Will/Willpower * Subjugation Defiance * Tenacity * The Sheer Force Of Will * The Spirit/Will To Never Give Up * The Will of Fire (Naruto) * Supernatural Will/Willpower * Unyielding Will/Willpower Capabilities The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Applications *Ability Transcendence - Exceed ones own limitations through perseverance. *Accelerated Development - Be determined to learn at a fast rate. *Combat Empowerment - Increases one's fighting spirit. *Control Negation - because your mind and body are yours, and will stay yours through shear willpower. *Enhanced Survivability - Overcome physical issues to continue functioning. *Fearlessness - Be brave and fearless. *High Resistance - Resist many things through sheer force of will. *Pain Suppression - Resist physical pain. *Power Resistance - Resist the effects any and all powers and abilities of others. **Power Immunity - Be immune to effects of powers. *Psychic Shield - Resist telepathic abilities. **Psychic Immunity - Be completely immune to all psychic and telepathic powers. *Seduction Immunity - Resist to be sexually aroused. *Self-Exorcism - Exorcise demonic/angelic possession through sheer force of will. **Possession Immunity - Be immune to possession. *Strength Calling - Summon inner strength with the sheer force of will. **Determined Strength - Summon all the determined strength you have. *Undying Loyalty - Be loyal and protective of someone to the very end. *Will Empowerment - Get stronger by sheer willpower. Variations *Ambition Manipulation - Derived energies using sheer willpower alone. *Apprehension Immunity *Control Negation - Resist any kind of subordination through sheer willpower. *Fate Denial - Overcome fate itself through sheer force of willpower. *Inner Power - Awaken to even greater heights by unlocking it with willpower. *Limitation Transcendence - Overcome the traditional weaknesses. **Self Transcendence - Be determined to go beyond one's limits. *Logic Defiance - Overcome and reject logic itself, through sheer force of will. *Molecular Adjustment - Resist Molecular Manipulation. *Subordination Manipulation - Through strength of will one can dominate the wills of others. *Supernatural Survivability - Survive dangerous situations and cheat death in any way. **Impossible State Survival - Be determined to survive the unsurvivable. **Lifeless Continuation - Be responsive even after dying/being killed. *Unconscious Mobility - Be responsive even when one is unconscious through sheer determination. Associations *Absolute Will - User's will is limitless and can push to the point of the manipulation of anything. *Death Negation - Users can potentially defeat Death itself if determined enough. **Death Prevention *Determined Strength *Discomfort Immunity *Emotion Empowerment - certain emotions can enhance a person's willpower, such as love, rage or hope. *Enhanced Willpower *Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Freedom - Achieve freedom if determined enough. *Indomitable Emotions *Overexertion Immunity *Raw Power *Strong Heart *Strong Soul *Tranquil State **Tranquil Fear **Tranquil Fury *True Form *True Power - Users can unlock their true power from within, through sheer force of willpower. *Willpower-Based Constructs Limitations * One could get carried away if not careful and have their will and spirit diminished by doubt. * In certain shocking situations, users can have their will and spirit broken. Known Users See Also: Heroic Willpower and Determinator. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons The batman.jpg|Batman's (DC Comics) strength of will is often stated to be his strongest point... Green Lantern Batman.jpg|...enough that he can activate and use a Green Lantern Ring. Superman's will 1.JPG|Superman (DC Comics) resisting Brainiac's attempt to shatter his mind. Captain Atom.jpg|Captain Atom (DC Comics) can enhance any of his powers through the strength of his willpower alone. Cyborg Sonic Cannon.png|Cyborg (Teen Titans) stated his will power made him resist to Brother Blood's mind control. Cyborg: "That's the part you can't break!" Storm rising wind.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) has the strongest will out of all the X-Men Hulks_Vol_1_615_Textless.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) is a prime example of someone who's willpower is powered by a certain emotion, in this case; Rage. Willpower by Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) resisting Karma's mind control and telepathic powers. Victor von Doom (Earth-616) from FF Vol 1 9 0001.jpg|Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) possesses willpower strong enough to defeat outside influence and push himself closer to his goals. Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) fly.png|Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) has tremendous willpower to resist psychological attack as she had been through thousands years of imprisonment. Anime/Manga File:Esdeath_dominates.gif|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) tremendous willpower allow her to suppress the dangerous insanity inducing side effects of the Demon's Extract. Eren_using_the_Coordinate.jpg|Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) has shown great determination even in the most horrific of moments. Inoue_Orihime_X2.jpg|Inoue Orihime (Bleach) has a deep hidden will that cannot be countered by anyone as noted by Kurōdo and the Shun-Shun Rika's themselves for as long as she believes in herself that she's powerful enough to defeat anyone then she can do it. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki_(Bleach)_Tensa_Zangetsu.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) DBS 116 Goku UIO.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) possesses an immense drive to win and grow stronger, but after he collided with his own Spirit Bomb in the Tournament of Power, Goku pushed through all his physical and mental barriers out of sheer willpower, achieving a state of being beyond even gods. Beyond Blue.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) possesses an immense drive to win and grow stronger, enabling him to not only resist a mind control that not even the Demon King could resist, but also achieve power beyond even gods simply because of his sheer determination to win the Tournament of Power and restore his race. Frieza RF.png|Frieza's (Dragon Ball series) sheer will to live allows him to survive injuries even the Eternal Dragon believed he would not be able to survive. Likewise, his determination to best Son Goku allowed him to not only resist the tortures of hell, but grow vastly stronger because of it. Naruto Uzumaki.jpg|One of Naruto's best known traits is his will to never give up, even when near death. File:Kimimaro.jpg|Though his terminal illness has damaged his body to where it should be impossible to move, Kimimaro (Naruto) has devised a way to force himself to move through sheer willpower. Itachi sickness.jpeg|Though his terminal illness was eating away at him, Itachi (Naruto) managed to stay alive for many years through medicine and strong willpower. Haoshoku.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has tremendous will, to the point of defying death in order to defeat his opponents. Donquixote Doflamingo Anime One Piece.png|Surviving various tortures since childhood, never breaking in nor begging, but instead swearing revenge, Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) posses an incredible drive to live. Jinbe fearless.png|Jinbe's (One Piece) tremendous willpower allows him to completely suppress any emotions of fear. Saya_Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) was able to stave off her next hibernation period for some time through sheer willpower alone. Nunnally_Eyes.jpg|Nunnally vi Britannia (Code Geass) was able to break the effects of her father's Geass, which rendered her blind, through her will alone. Oboro strikes Gintoki's pressure point.png|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) has a powerful will enough to endure the white curse during his fight against Enmi. Ginta and Babbo.png|With all of MÄR-Heaven relying on him as the captain of the team that's protecting the world, no matter what, Ginta (Marchen Awakens Romance) never quits. Snow never give up.PNG|Due to Ginta's encouragement, even when the odds are clearly against her, Snow (Marchen Awakens Romance) never concedes a fight. One-Punch Man v3-176-177.jpg|Saitama (One Punch Man) became the formidable hero he is today because he never gave up on his word on becoming a hero and protecting the ones he cares about. Major_refuse_vampirism.png|The Major (Hellsing) resists the temptation of turning into a vampire by sheer will power. Live Television/Movies Vigo.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters) originally died by being, in order, poisoned, stabbed, shot, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and quartered, and his severed head still lived long enough with his will. Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) has been able to continue on to fight monsters despite extensive damage to his very soul. 1000px-Idris_elba_pacific_rim.jpg|Stacker Pentecost (Pacific Rim) is one of a few Rangers to be able to pilot a Jaeger on his own. This feat is usually impossible due to the fact that the nerual load would kill most Rangers. Headset_3.jpg|Mercy Hartigan's (Doctor Who) willpower was strong enough to resist the cyber conversion process and control the Cybermen themselves. Magirangers.jpg|By the end of the series, the Magirangers (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) possess infinite willpower and thereby infinite magical energy, allowing them to overcome the Absolute God N Ma. Scott Alpha.jpg|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) was able to transcend from a beta werewolf to an Alpha through his sheer force of will, rather than having to steal the power through the act of killing another alpha as others do. Video Games Ps3-asura-s-wrath.jpg|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) unyielding rage granted him such immense willpower, he was able to return to life out of pure will, as well as defeat a creator deity in a contest of strength. File:Link_vs_Armos.jpg|Having the Spirit of the Hero, Link (Legend of Zelda) posses both courage and will power that allows him to take on whatever evil that threatens the Kingdom of Hyrule and its princess, Zelda. Commander Shepard.png|Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) Old Snake.JPG|After undergoing rapid aging, Solid Snake (Metal Gear) is only kept functioning by the strength of his will. Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran's (Metroid) Power Suit is manifested and maintained by the strength of her will. Jill Valentine.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) is a man of strong will that fights for justice. Sly3-carmelita1.png|Carmelita (Sly Cooper) has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis. Sonic Adventrue 2 vector.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses a will so strong that, no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, he will never give up. Frisk Render By Skodwarde.png|Frisk (Undertale) represents determination and has a sheer force of willpower. Grommash.jpg|Grommash Hellscream (World of Warcraft) is known for his legendary "Iron Will". Others File:Gregory Kennedy.jpg|Gregory Kennedy's (The Young Guardians book series) psychic powers are fueled by the strength of his willpower. The Captain Scarlet likeness.PNG|Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons)'s willpower was strong enough for him to resist the control of the Mysterons. Web Animation Destroyer.png|The most extinguishable trait that Destroyer (TF2 Freak) has is his incredible tenacity, allowing him to never give up until his opponents/victims are defeated/killed. Samyro.jpg|Samyro (TF2 Freak) has an indomitable will which makes him fearless. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries Category:Resistances